Help Me Out
by JZ65
Summary: Beca has a surprise for her girlfriend, Chloe Beale. But to make sure it's perfect, she asks her girlfriend's best friend to help her out. When Aubrey and Beca encounter an unsuspected event while out and Beca ends up in the emergency room with her life hanging in the balance, Aubrey will need to help the DJ out more than she had hoped. Bechloe and Jaubrey.


**This is a one-shot. But I hope everyone enjoys it and will leave a review. Let me know what you like and whatnot. This certainly came to me on a whim, and has helped keep the creative juices flowing for my other stories. Thanks again, and have a wonderful day.**

**I don't own Pitch Perfect.**

**-JZ**

* * *

"Aubrey, what are you doing here?" Chloe was startled to see her best friend with tears streaming down her cheeks and falling to the carpeted hallway. At first, the frantic knocks made Chloe think that a serial killer was out front, but the sight of disheveled blonde hair threw her for a loop. "What's going on?" She stumbled back as Aubrey enveloped her in a bone crushing hug, tears dampening the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry, Chlo. So, so sorry!" Chloe Beale frowned, gently leading them to the couch in the living room.

"Bree, I don't know what's going on, but Beca should be home soon. She'll go out and find Jesse." That was the only rational thing the redhead could think of. However, the blonde sobbed harder, rocking herself back and forth on the couch. "Wait, did you and Jesse have a fight? What happened?"

"C-Chlo… it's B-B-Beca." Ice ran through her veins, oxygen catching in her lungs and carbon dioxide turning to led. "She's in the hospital."

"What happened Aubrey? Tell me what the fuck happened?!"

"_Thanks for coming out with me, Aubrey." Beca nervously opened the door for the blonde. Sure, the badass DJ had a reputation, but Aubrey could see straight through it and knew just how anxious the brunette was. "Jesse will give me shit if he finds out I came to you for this." They sidestep a couple with their newborn that were hovering over the middle counter, the mother trying to calm her fussy child._

"_It was a good decision." Aubrey smirked, positive that her boyfriend would definitely give Beca hell. "I do know Chloe. So… what're you so desperate to buy for her?" The DJ chuckled, turning to the front counter._

"_Beca Mitchell." She told the clerk, who nodded and went to the back. "Chloe saved me. I was so in hate with the world, I never imagined how it would be like to be in love." Aubrey leaned against the glass counter, stunned at how vulnerable Beca Mitchell was being. Throughout the years they'd known each other, Beca had only ever allowed Aubrey to witness tiny glimpses of what she showed Chloe every single day. _

"_Ma'am, here you go. And might I say, absolutely gorgeous!" The clerk shrieked as he slid the box across to Beca, who passed him her credit card. The blonde gasped, eyeing Beca incredulously. "Are you the lucky lady?"_

"_N-No… my best friend is." Aubrey Posen blushed, because for the first time in her life, she was a little curious at what it would be like to be in a relationship with the infamously guarded and cold Beca Mitchell. _

"_Open it. Tell me if Chloe will totally hate it." Beca nervously chewed her lip as she signed the paper and handed it back to the clerk who laughed before helping a young man who looked like he was struggling with a lot more than a ring choice. As Aubrey's fingers ghosted over the velvet black box, she snapped it open with a dull click. Inside, the most beautiful ring she'd ever laid eyes on sparkled back at her, a perfect symbol of the love that Beca and Chloe shared. The titanium band met with two beautifully cut bright blue sapphires, a diamond stationed in the middle. The intricate metal swirled around the gems, creating the outline of the infinity symbol. "It's awful isn't it? Damn it… Fuck it, I should have just bought a normal ring. I knew I was shit at designing—"_

"_You designed this!?" Aubrey screeched, catching the eyes of several customers. Beca frantically glanced around them, cheeks heating up. "Let me tell you, Jesse will have a LOT to live up to." They both stared awkwardly at one another for a dreaded few thunders of heartbeats. _

"_I really am in love with her." Beca whispered, and that was all Aubrey needed to know. Her best friend was loved by someone who used to refuse to admit the word was in any dictionary, let alone her own heart. _

"_That's good enough for me." The blonde smiled, picking up the box and holding it out to Beca. _

"_Thanks—"_

"_Nobody move!" Two men in all black entered the jewelry shop, one holding a handgun while the other had some sort of assault rifle. "You, I want all the jewelry and cash from the register." The same man demanded of the clerk, who bustled around with his hands still in the air. The other guy held his weapon up at Aubrey. _

"_Hello beautiful, nice ring you got there." The guy drawled, his tone slurred as the muzzle of his rifle parted the top of Aubrey's blouse. Beca seethed, snarling at the man. "Wow there, I've got enough to go around. Now let's drop that rock in a bag and I can get out something else that's hard." His gloved hand moved towards Aubrey, but a punch to the nose sent him skidding backwards, his rifle clattering to the floor. His mask skewed, revealing a twenty year old brunette with yellow teeth. "Bitch!" He shouted to Beca. The DJ stood in front of Aubrey, eyeing the gun on the floor. _

"_Nah ah ah… now that wasn't very nice." The mouth of a pistol dug into the brunette's right temple, and the first guy leaned in closer to her ear. "My friend has a temper." The unmasked robber picked himself up, wiping the blood off his face as he grabbed his gun and immediately slammed the handle into Beca's gut. The DJ winced, but didn't cry out. "We've got a regular tough chick here." _

"_Fucking bitch broke my nose." The rifleman hissed, sending another blow into Beca's stomach. The shorter brunette coughed, smirking at the man. _

"_What can I say? Offering free facial reconstruction is my gift to the world. Improves your looks." Beca taunted. Aubrey Posen wanted to kill the moron of a DJ, until she saw where Beca's gaze had really landed. She wasn't looking at the two men with guns. Beca Mitchell shared a glance with a grateful mother and father who snuck out the front door with their baby son. Aubrey also saw the young man from earlier edge closer to the door. _

"_We should just kill her now!" The brunette man shouted in her face. The other robber rested a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. "You done yet?!" The frustrated criminal screamed at the clerk, who was shakily pulling out of the drawer. Unbeknownst to the armed duo, he had used Beca's distraction to press the silent alarm. _

"_A-Almost!" The clerk shrieked, tears brimming in his eyes. The calmer robber smirked, pointing the gun at Aubrey. _

"_Add that pretty piece to the bag." He demanded, seeing the look the blonde shot Beca before shakily setting holding the velvet box out. "Good girl." The young hostage had escaped during the transaction, the click of the door catching the robbers' attention. "Smart girl… distracting us so the others could escape." He turned his gaze onto Beca. "And you seem to be the brains of this operation. Too bad they're going to be sprayed all over the wall." Just as the unmasked assailant brought his assault rifle up level with Beca's chest, sirens rang out in front of the building. The first sign of panic entered the leader's eyes. He spun around, shooting the clerk between the eyes without a moment's hesitation. Aubrey felt warm drops hit the side of her face and her arm, but she refused to look. Beca on the other hand stared at the scene, horror providing Aubrey with a mirror of the effects of the slaughter. The unmasked man switched from bloodlust to total shock, his grip on the rifle slackening and his eyes widening. "Only need one hostage." As the leader raised his weapon to Aubrey, a force collided with his side. Beca tackled the man, the handgun sliding under one of the counters. _

"_RUN!" Beca yelled over her shoulder. Police and SWAT were lining up outside, the microphone vaguely resounding over the commotion. The blonde stared in awe, her body frozen until she saw Beca being lifted by the unmasked man and slammed into the glass counter, causing the surface to shatter. "GO!" Beca shouted again, and Aubrey sprinted faster than she ever had. She was out the door, pointing towards the building and screaming at the cops to do something. The blonde couldn't even register her own words as she collided with a police officer and completely collapsed in his hold, tears soaking into his shoulder and Kevlar vest. _

"_How're we getting out of the Jake?" The unmasked man paced, fear crippling his ability to reason. Beca was breathing heavily, tears in her back from the force of impacting glass and her ribs resembling that of spoiled meat. "Oh god, we're going to jail. They're going to lock us up!" Jake—the leader—dusted himself off and pointed his handgun at his partner. _

"_Calm the fuck down, Travis. Remember, nobody knows my face. And only two witnesses know my name." Travis paused in confusion before understanding sickened him. Before he could lift his rifle, two bullets lodged into his chest, sending him onto the floor. Blood pooled around him as he gasped and gurgled for air. "So what about you?" Jake turned to Beca, pointing his gun lazily at the slumped body. "Going to start begging me not to kill you? Tell me your sob story about how you have someone waiting for you at home? Come on, let's hear it."_

"_You don't deserve to hear about who is waiting for me." Beca spat bloody saliva at him, and Jake wiped it from his shirt. _

"_So the blonde, huh? Pretty brave stint you pulled. Must love her a lot." Jake sneered, quirking an eyebrow. Beca chuckled, catching him off guard. _

"_She's a good friend of mine. My love's best friend, and my best friend's love. No way in hell I'm going to let her get hurt the one time I ask for her help." The DJ scoffed, rolling her eyes. They hear police shouting something through a megaphone, approaching the entrance to the store. "You're going to jail."_

"_No I won't. I still have you." Jake growled, hand closing around the collar of Beca's flannel and lifting her to her feet. The gun pressed firmly to her head. "Don't be an idiot."_

"_Really? I'm the idiot?" Again, the brunette taunted. It was nagging at the robber, throwing his balance off. "There are at least twenty cops and SWAT ready to tear this place apart. All it takes is one trigger happy dude, and we're both fucked."_

"_What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Jake snapped at his hostage. "Don't you want to give that stupid ring to your girlfriend?" He was supposed to be in control. Beca was the one who's voice should be quivering and mind second guessing itself. But instead, Beca smirked._

"_Aubrey took the ring when she ran out. Chloe will get it, I'm sure of it." Beca Mitchell sighed in contentment. _

"_We're coming in!" The SWAT shouted, slamming the door open and keeping Jake in their sights. One of the cops walked towards them, the negotiator of the group. "Come on, I'm sure we can work something out. Tell me what you need for this to end peacefully."_

"_I want your guys out of here!" Jake shouted, trying to hide himself as best he could behind Beca's tiny frame. _

"_We can't do that. Let the woman go and I can say you cooperated, that things just got out of control. You didn't mean any of this." The cop tried to reason, but Jake shook his head, muttering to himself. Beca could hear him though. Her mind was racing._

"_I can't go back to jail. Fuck it… I'm not going down alone." Jake mumbled under his breath, repositioning his gun and shooting at the cops through Beca's right shoulder twice. The DJ took a single breath, slamming her elbow back into Jake's gut before rolling out of his loosened grip. She hit the corner of a counter with her head, watching as a hail of bullets pierced Jake. Beca equated the frame of the situation happening like a movie, or as if she was standing above her body and observing. Six or seven bullets went straight through the robber, breaking glass and puncturing holes into the wall just behind him. The cop who was negotiating held an expression of defeat, holding his left arm that had been hit by one of the shells that went through her shoulder. That thought brought her back to the thin, sticky warmth that erupted out of her skin like a child's volcano science project. Baking soda and vinegar… _

"_Ma'am, can you tell me your name?" The EMT just appeared at her side… actually, Beca doesn't remember laying down. _

"_Rebeca Mitchell." Aubrey is next to the gurney the brunette finds herself miraculously strapped to. The darkness on the edges of her vision aren't the best indicator, but Beca can sense time lapsing around her like the mysteries of a black hole. Before she went under again, Beca lifts her left hand slightly._

"_C-Chlo…" Aubrey nodded with tears, pulling the little box from her pocket. Beca shakes her head, pointing to the blonde. "Make sure… okay." _

"_Miss, we need to go." The paramedic breaks their moment, and Aubrey shakes her head before nodding frantically. _

"_W-Which hospital?" She chokes out, and the man's hardened expression softens. _

"_Barden General." He informed before closing the doors and the ambulance sped off with its sirens. Police take her statement, which is short and aggressive. Aubrey wanted to drive to Chloe and take them straight to the hospital, but she remembered that Beca drove them here. The police officer asked if there was anyone she could call. Her mind went straight to Jesse._

"Chloe, we need to go now." Aubrey wiped her tears, and some that had fallen from the redhead's eyes. Chloe nodded, not trusting her voice as the blonde supported her all the way to the car illegally parked out front of the apartment building. Jesse was on the phone, immediately hanging up when the girls got to the car. Aubrey sat in back with her best friend, just letting Chloe sob into her shoulder. The black box weighed heavily in her jacket pocket. Jesse didn't say a word, just drove to Barden General the best he could without killing them.

Chloe was out of the car, leaving Jesse and Aubrey to share a pained expression. They quietly followed the redhead, Aubrey clinging to Jesse. She was still shaken up, and had been fighting off round three of vomiting. Jesse squeezed her hand, wanting to do anything to help his girlfriend… and his best friend. When the rushed into the emergency room entrance, they saw Chloe frantically talking to the nurse, who appeared to be having a difficult time understanding.

"I'm looking for my girlfriend Beca Mitchell!" Chloe screamed, her face red with frustration and tears. The stout woman was just about to call security when Jesse enveloped Chloe into a hug, ignoring the fists that fought against his chest. Aubrey smiled at him in appreciation, stepping forwards to the lady.

"Rebeca Mitchell. S-She was brought in less than an hour ago." Aubrey explained in more audible terms that didn't jumble together. The nurse nodded sympathetically, looking up the information.

"Chloe Beale?" The nurse questioned, and the redhead turned her head from Jesse's shoulder to her. "You're listed as Rebeca's emergency contact?" In truth, Beca and Chloe had never talked about it. But considering the brunette's falling out with her father after she came out and how Beca's mom disappeared as soon as the DJ became legally an adult.

"Y-Yeah…" The redhead snapped back to reality, and the nurse nodded sympathetically before pointing to the chairs.

"She's in surgery right now, but a doctor will be out as soon as possible." Chloe looked about ready to argue and demand more information, but Aubrey ushered them into a quiet corner of the waiting area. Two hours passed, and Jesse just returned with coffee again. His eyes were red from his breakdown about half an hour earlier. Chloe was pissed by now, switching from pacing to ranting to Aubrey. The blonde stared down at her hands that fiddled on her lap.

"Why does she have to be so—god I swear I'm going to—And she just—"

"CHLOE!" Aubrey finally had enough, causing her best friend to freeze mid rant. "I can't hold onto this anymore. Open it or not, but Beca wanted me to give it to you." The velvet box appeared between pale fingers, trembling. The redhead shook her head, standing on the opposite end of the room. "Chloe, take it!"

"No!" She shouted back, and they both got a harsh shush from the nurse. Aubrey flinched, shaking her head.

"What? You're saying no?" This baffled the blonde. Her friend was head over heels for Beca, and would go on about their future wedding and a fantasy world involving kids, Beca's triumphant musical career, growing old… To be honest, Aubrey was extremely jealous of the two's relationship until she finally took the brunette's advise—get over yourself and find the balls to do something—snapped Aubrey out of her oath induced frenzy and she admitted to liking the cheesy movie fanatic. "Chloe, you love her. You do love her, right?"

"Of course I do!" Chloe balked at the accusation, crossing her arms. "But I'm not letting her get out of proposing. She can't use my best friend to propose for her." A sigh of relief released from the blonde, and she was about to say something when a doctor exited the double doors.

"Rebeca Mitchell?"

"YES!" Chloe rushed the man, followed closely by the couple. The doctor stepped back by the enthusiasm. "She's my fiancé. I'm Chloe Beale." Chloe didn't realize what she said, but a small smile ghosted on Aubrey and Jesse's face.

"Right, well Rebeca—"

"Beca! Just Beca, she hates it when people call her Rebeca." The doctor smiled fondly at the redhead.

"Beca has a five broken ribs, a mild concussion, and several lacerations to her back. The gunshot wounds to her shoulder were our main concern, but luckily they went right through. We are worried about some possible nerve damage, but she should be okay." A weight had been lifted off all of their shoulders, wishing the doctor had started with that news. "She should be waking up soon. But maybe only one person in at a time."

"Right, thank you so much." Chloe gushed, spinning and engulfing Aubrey into a hug before jumping into Jesse's unsuspecting arms. He blinked, dropping his coffee onto the floor and feeling it soak the pant leg of his jeans. And just as quickly, Chloe was out of his grasp and waiting impatiently for the doctor to show her the way.

"Right this way, Ms. Beale." Doctor Henning turned around, only to see Chloe grab something from the blonde before following him. As the redhead entered room 102, Henning was sure she'd collapse in anguish. Chloe dragged the chair next to the bed, sitting down and intertwining her fingers with the small, pale left hand of her fiancé. "That's a beautiful ring." The doctor pointed to the sapphire and diamond titanium ring. Chloe smiled, admiring it as she rested her head against Beca's arm.

"Thank you." Chloe whispered faintly, not wanting to rupture Beca's current stable condition. Her Beca seemed so vulnerable. The doctor smiled, leaving the two alone. "Beca, I don't know what to say… You saved my best friend's life. And those other people, they're okay because of you. You are so amazing, I just wish you could see that." Chloe felt the DJ's fingers close around her own, a weak thumb spinning the ring on Chloe's left hand.

"Is this a yes?" Beca's eyes drifted open, a loopy smirk on her face. "Or are these painkillers makin' me hallucinate?"

"Baby, of course it's a yes. I love you." Beca grinned, grimacing as she scooted to the side of the bed and lifted her arm.

"We might not be able to have crazy newly engaged sex, but what about this?" The brunette's arm shook as she held it up, inviting her fiancé into a cuddle which Chloe eagerly accepted. "I love you too."

"At least you never need to worry about whether I'm in love with you or not." Chloe giggled into her girlfriend's shoulder, readjusting as she saw a wince at any rib contact. Beca tilted her head, lazily drawing patterns through the material of the redhead's shirt.

"Why's that?"

"Because you had my best friend propose to me for you and I still said yes. That, my badass DJ, is true love." Her ringed hand caressed the side of the brunette's face, turning her chin towards Chloe before capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

"I sort of owe Aubrey one, huh?" Beca chuckled, closing her navy eyes as the morphine pumped through her veins.

"I'm sure putting her in charge of wedding planning would be a fair reward."

"Can't we just elope?" The DJ groaned, perfectly satisfied with the aching in her ribs caused by her girlfrie—fiancé's giggling form. "Fiancé… hmm, I like the sound of that."

"I like the sound of wife even better."


End file.
